obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JoshCarter85/Corey's Fate
If you haven't played ObsCure II, don't enter, it's actually a great spoiler. Well to the theme, we all know how it ended, Corey killed himself. But, we know why? Obviously, you would say, he killed himself because of a Posttraumatic Stress Disorde (PTSD) for the trauma of witnessing Mei's death. But if you actually thought it, it doesn't make sense at all. You see, for me the Corey's fate always seemed weird, you know. I love Corey, he was really cool and awesome character, and i feel bad when he suddenly killed himself, but let's explained why he killed himself, at least the "popular" explanation. Popular Explanation After everything happened, the death of the love of his life, her sister, his best friend, Amy Brookes's rape and the betrayal of the Professor James, he felt defeated, broke, he couldn't take it anymore, and he find Kenny, they talked, Kenny tried to make him join him, but he refuse, so he killed himself, knowing how powerful he was. The Real Explanation For me, Corey, killing himself, just out of sudden, seemed weird. Kenny murder the love of her life, if that were me, i would seek revenge. Now, about the mental break, for me that didn't happen, Corey was a really strong person, mental and physical, i mean, the dude was impaled and yet he still decide to fight to end the nightmare, that show his strenght in both categories. The real reason of why he killed himself is... "He was infected" ''Infection I never thought of this before, i knew he didn't killed himself for the trauma, but when i saw the cut animations of ObsCure II, you see, the end was a 2 option way, one if you get to the stadium first, and the other if not, this was cut, and the "Canon" was the second one. But the first one, oh the first one, this was the good one. But were not gonna talk about it. The Cutted Final Options If unknown how this was going to play out, but i'll try to guess. At the "Overtime" (Hope you get the Dead Rising Reference), you would spontaneously encounter with Corey fighting or chasing the ΔΘГs, you would be separated by a wall or something, and in some part you will have a departue: #You could use a lever or something to close a gate in front of Corey, locking him up. #If you were late (maybe by some monsters or puzzles), Corey would get out. In the stadium if Shannon and Stan get first, they would fight Kenny and killed him, curiously he would become human again (Cut for some reason), and Corey would spoiled the kiss between Shannon and Stan and then said the "Epic and Cool Phrase", mandatory in every ending, instead of Shannon/Stan. But if Corey gets first, they shows us a little more before Shannon and Stan get their: Corey's wounds is expulsing a Dark Aura and he touchs it and sees his hand and sees the darkness flowing through his veins, he sees his gun and Mei's keychain, then he kills himself. Now the "Canon" Ending He was also infected in this ending, Shannon and Stan get after the infection, so they couldn't know at the moment, but that's not the only proof, the dialogue is actually more convincing about his infection that in the cut animation, let's repase it: '''Kenny:' Here were are... at the Climax of things. A new beggining... and you, Corey. Even though i took everything you care for away from you... you will come to love me, like a brother. For you and i will be the same Corey: You know what, Kenny? There's only one person i ever belong to... And it was Mei ''-Corey shots himself-'' Explanation Monster Kenny wasn't stupid, he wouldn't kill someone's girlfriend to make him join him, he infected him, and when the mortifilia would kick in, he knew he would join him. He would belong to him. He would love him like a brother. "He and Corey would be the same" Conclusion And there's the real reason of why Corey killed himself, i'm going to try to update Corey's page the time i can. Category:Blog posts